kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Tanjiro Kamado/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Tanjiro profile.png|Profile image. Tanjiro Kamado Portrait.png|Colored profile image. Tanjiro colored profile (Kimetsu Academy).png|Colored side profile (Kimetsu Academy). Tanjiro's initial appearance.png|Colored body image (initial appearance). Tanjiro manga.png|Colored body image. Tanjiro MP.png|Colored body image 2. |-| Plot= Giyu attacks.png|Giyu attacks. Tanjiro burying his family.png|Tanjiro burying his family. Demon-headless.png|Tanjiro and Nezuko fights Temple Demon. Head-demon.png|Tanjiro fights the Head Demon. Sakonji slaps.png|Sakonji slaps Tanjiro. Sakonji runs.png|Tanjiro runs after Sakonji. Tanjiro gives up.png|Tanjiro, stupefied, as his legs cave in due to the running. Sakonji training with Tanjiro.png|Sakonji training with Tanjiro. Sakonji tells Tanjiro to split the boulder and prove himself.png|Sakonji tells Tanjiro to split the boulder and prove himself. Sakonji compliments.png|Tanjiro receives praise from Sakonji for finishing his training. Second Style.png|Tanjiro using Water Wheel. Last reach.png|In his final moments, the Hand Demon reaches out for Tanjiro. Tanjiro stopping Genya.png|Tanjiro intervening at the Final Selection. Sakonji and Nezuko reunite with Tanjiro.png|Sakonji and Nezuko reunite with Tanjiro. Blade Change.png|Tanjiro's katana changes color. ---- Tanjiro in his Demon Slayer uniform.png|Tanjiro in his Demon Slayer uniform. Tanjiro encounters the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro encounters the Swamp Demon. Tanjiro enters the Bog.png|Tanjiro enters the Bog. Tanjiro defeats the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro defeats the Swamp Demon. First encounter with Muzan.png|Tanjiro's first encounter with Muzan. ---- Tanjiro at Tokyo.png|Looking at Muzan and about to draw his sword. Tanjiro subduing the Demon.png|Tanjiro subduing the Demon. Yushiro leading Tanjiro and Nezuko to the safehouse.png|Yushiro leading Tanjiro and Nezuko. Tanjiro arguing with Yushiro.png|Tanjiro arguing with Yushiro. Tanjiro with Yushiro's Sight.png|Tanjiro with Yushiro's sense of sight. Tanjiro caught on Yahaba's arrows.png|Tanjiro caught in Yahaba's arrows. Tanjiro recovering Susamaru's temari.png|Tanjiro recovering Susamaru's temari ball. ---- Tanjiro Marching into the Drum House CH21.png|Tanjiro marching into the Drum House. Kyogai profile.png|Tanjiro and Teruko stumble upon Kyogai. Tanjiro encouraging himself to defeat Kyogai CH24.png|Tanjiro encouraging himself to defeat Kyogai. ---- The_group_receiving_orders_to_head_to_Natagumo_Mountain_CH28.png|Tanjiro receiving orders to investigate to Mt. Natagumo. Inosuke_disrespecting_Hisa_CH28.png|Tanjiro removing Inosuke after he disrespected Hisa. Tanjiro_and_Inosuke_protecting_Murata_CH29.png|Tanjiro protecting Murata. Tanjiro_discovering_the_spiders_CH_29.png|Tanjiro discovering the spiders Inosuke cutting the threads off the Demon Slayers CH29.png|Inosuke cutting the threads off the Demon Slayers. Tanjiro slaying the Mother Spider Demon.png|Tanjiro slaying the Mother Spider Demon. Nezuko protecting Tanjiro from the threads CH38.png|Tanjiro being protected by Nezuko. Tanjiro attacking Rui CH39.png|Tanjiro attacking Rui. Tanjuro explaining the Kagura dance to Tanjiro CH40.png|Tanjiro's memory of learning the Kagura dance with his father. Tanjiro decapitating Rui CH41.png|Tanjiro decapitating Rui. ---- Shinobu offers water.png|Shinobu offers water to Tanjiro. Obanai bows.png|The Pillars bow. Shinobu shocked.png|The Pillars are informed of Tanjiro and Muzan's meeting. Obanai pins Tanjiro.png|Obanai preventing Tanjiro from getting to Nezuko. Functional Recovery Training Arc.png|Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu ready to learn. Tanjiro and Zenitsu reunite.png|Tanjiro and Zenitsu reunite. Shinobu appears.png|Tanjiro and Shinobu. The girls explain.png|Tanjiro learning at the Butterfly Estate. Tanjiro breaks the gourd.png|Tanjiro breaks the gourd. Shinobu appearing behind Tanjiro CH51.png|Shinobu appearing behind Tanjiro. Tanjiro beating Kanao CH50.png|Tanjiro successfully beating Kanao. Inosuke chips his sword.png|Tanjiro enraged at Inosuke for chipping Kozo's sword. Tanjiro advising Kanao to follow her heart instead of the coin CH53.png|Tanjiro advising Kanao to follow her heart instead of the coin. ---- Tanjiro and Zenitsu running into Kyojuro on the Train CH54.png|Tanjiro and Zenitsu running into Kyojuro on the Train. Tanjiro being reunited with Hanako and Shigeru in his dream CH55.png|Tanjiro being reunited with Hanako and Shigeru in his dream. Tanjiro's subconscious trying to wake him up CH56.png|Tanjiro's subconscious trying to wake him up. Hanako arguing with Takeo in Tanjiro's dream CH56.png|Hanako arguing with Takeo in Tanjiro's dream. Tanjiro beheading Enmu.png|Tanjiro beheading Enmu. Enmu explains that he fused with the train.png|Enmu explaining that he fused with the train. Tanjiro kills Enmu with Dance of the Fire God Blue Heaven.png|Tanjiro killing Enmu with Dance of the Fire God: Blue Heaven. Kyojuro helps Tanjiro recover.png|Kyojuro helping Tanjiro to recover. Akaza attacks Tanjiro.png|Akaza attacking Tanjiro. ---- Tanjiro headbutts Shinjuro.png|Tanjiro headbutts Kyojuro's father. Inosuke,_Tanjiro,_and_Zenitsu_disgused_as_girls.png|Tanjiro disgused as Sumiko Nezuko Demon.png|Tanjiro restraining Nezuko. Nezuko cries.png|Tanjiro singing Nezuko to sleep. Near strike.png|Tanjiro vs Gyutaro. Nezuko healing Inosuke.png|Nezuko healing Inosuke. Tanjiro intervenes.png|Tanjiro intervenes in the siblings' argument. ---- Kanao finds that Tanjiro has woken up.png|Kanao finding that Tanjiro has woken up. Kanroji whispering to Tanjiro CH101.png|Mitsuri whispering to Tanjiro. Hantengu abducts.png|Tanjiro being taken by Hantengu. Kanroji saving Tanjiro.png|Tanjiro being saved from Hantengu by Mitsuri. Genya saving Tanjiro CH125.png|Genya saving Tanjiro. Genya throwing a tree at Hantengu CH125.png|Genya throwing a tree at Hantengu. ---- Tanjiro with Muichiro.png|Tanjiro training with Muichiro. Obanai training.png|Tanjiro training with Obanai. Tanjiro and Giyu having a soba eating contest CH131.png|Tanjiro inviting Giyu to a soba eating contest. Giyu and Tanjiro's ideas CH136.png|Tanjiro delighted by Giyu's idea. Sanemi attacking Genya.png|Tanjiro saves Genya. ---- Demon Slayers attacking Muzan CH 139.png|Demon Slayers attacking Muzan. Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc.png|Tanjiro and the Pillars fall into the Dimensional Infinity Fortress. Giyu catching Tanjiro CH140.png|Giyu catching Tanjiro. The inhabitants of the Dimensional Infinity Fortress.png|Tanjiro getting attacked by Demons. Kamado Tanjiro Dimensional Infinity Fortress.png|Tanjiro awakening his Demon Slayer mark. Tanjiro's_face_growth_CH191.png|Tanjiro's appearance before he faces Muzan. |-| Covers= Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_-_Shiawase_no_Hana.png|Tanjiro on 'Kimetsu no Yaiba:Flowers of Happiness' Cover Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_-_Katahane_no_Cho.png|Tanjiro on 'Kimetsu no Yaiba: One-Winged Butterfly' Cover ---- Kimetsu no Yaiba V1.png|Tanjiro on the cover of Volume 1. Kimetsu no Yaiba V2.png|Tanjiro on the cover of Volume 2. Kimetsu no Yaiba V3.png|Tanjiro on the cover of Volume 3. Kimetsu no Yaiba V4.png|Tanjiro on the cover of Volume 4. Kimetsu no Yaiba V10.png|Tanjiro on the cover of Volume 10. Kimetsu no Yaiba Fanbook.png|Tanjiro on the cover of the Fanbook. Kimetsu no Yaiba V1 TP.png|Tanjiro on Volume 1 Title Page. Kimetsu no Yaiba V7 TP.png|Tanjiro on Volume 7 Title Page. Kimetsu no Yaiba V8 TP.png|Tanjiro on Volume 8 Title Page. ---- Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 11 2016.png|Shonen Jump 2016-11 Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 7 2017.png|Shonen Jump 2017-07 Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 24 2017.png|Shonen Jump 2017-24 Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 27 2018.png|Shonen Jump 2018-27 Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 18 2019.png|Shonen Jump 2019-18 Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 29 2019.png|Shonen Jump 2019-29 Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 43 2019.png|Shonen Jump 2019-43 Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 50 2019.png|Shonen Jump 2019-50 ---- Kimetsu no Yaiba CH1.png|Chapter 1. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH2.png|Chapter 2. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH3.png|Chapter 3. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH4.png|Chapter 4. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH7.png|Chapter 7. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH8.png|Chapter 8. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH9.png|Chapter 9. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH10.png|Chapter 10. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH12.png|Chapter 12. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH13.png|Chapter 13. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH15.png|Chapter 15. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH16.png|Chapter 16. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH17.png|Chapter 17. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH18.png|Chapter 18. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH19.png|Chapter 19. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH20.png|Chapter 20. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH21.png|Chapter 21. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH22.png|Chapter 22. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH25.png|Chapter 25. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH31.png|Chapter 31. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH34.png|Chapter 34. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH35.png|Chapter 35. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH37.png|Chapter 37. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH38.png|Chapter 38. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH40.png|Chapter 40. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH50.png|Chapter 50. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH51.png|Chapter 51. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH53.png|Chapter 53. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH56.png|Chapter 56. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH57.png|Chapter 57. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH58.png|Chapter 58. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH61.png|Chapter 61. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH62.png|Chapter 62. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH64.png|Chapter 64. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH65.png|Chapter 65. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH68.png|Chapter 68. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH71.png|Chapter 71. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH72.png|Chapter 72. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH82.png|Chapter 82. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH83.png|Chapter 83. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH84.png|Chapter 84. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH87.png|Chapter 87. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH89.png|Chapter 89. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH90.png|Chapter 90. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH93.png|Chapter 93. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH96.png|Chapter 96. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH100.png|Chapter 100. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH104.png|Chapter 104. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH105.png|Chapter 105. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH106.png|Chapter 106. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH107.png|Chapter 107. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH110.png|Chapter 110. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH112.png|Chapter 112. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH118.png|Chapter 118. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH121.png|Chapter 121. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH125.png|Chapter 125. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH126.png|Chapter 126. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH134.png|Chapter 134. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH135.png|Chapter 135. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH140.png|Chapter 140. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH147.png|Chapter 147. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH148.png|Chapter 148. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH149.png|Chapter 149. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH151.png|Chapter 151. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH152.png|Chapter 152. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH166.png|Chapter 166. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH169.png|Chapter 169. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH175.png|Chapter 175. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH182.png|Chapter 182. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH191.png|Chapter 191. |-| Miscellaneous= Inosuke, Tanjiro, Nezuko and Zenitsu in formal wear.png|Tanjiro in formal wear. Slider_3_preview.png|Tanjiro in a congratulatory announcement. Tanjiro Birthday Banner.png|Tanjiro's birthday banner on Twitter. Tanjiro and Nezuko colored profile.png|Colored manga panel (with Nezuko). Goto and Tanjiro colored profile.png|Colored manga panel (with Goto). Tanjiro colored profile 2.png|Colored manga panel 2. Tanjiro colored profile (Final Selection).png|Colored manga panel image 3 (during Final Selection). Tanjiro colored profile 3 (training under Sakonji).png|Colored profile image 4 (after Final Selection). Tanjiro colored profile 3.png|Colored manga panel image 7. Tanjiro colored profile.png|Colored manga panel image 8. Tanjiro colored profile 9.png|Colored manga panel image 9. Tanjiro colored profile 10.png|Colored manga panel image 10. Tanjiro colored profile 11.png|Colored manga panel image 11. Chapter 100 Milestone.png|Icon posted by the official Twitter account to celebrate 100 chapters. Chapter 100 Milestone - Tanjiro and Nezuko.png|Tanjiro and Nezuko's icon for the Chapter 100 milestone. Character Profile= Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_Key_Visual_2.png|Tanjiro in the Kimetsu no Yaiba key visual. Tanjiro anime design.png|Tanjiro's design in the anime. Tanjiro with longer hair and dirty face.png|Tanjiro's original appearance. Tanjiro at Final Selection.png|Tanjiro's appearance while training under Sakonji. Tanjiro in Kimetsu Academy.png|Tanjiro in Kimetsu Academy. |-| Plot= Tanjiro with longer hair and dirty face.png|Tanjiro's original appearance. Tanjiro comforting Hanako.png|Tanjiro comforting Hanako. Shigeru and Hanako happy with Tanjiro's words.png|Shigeru and Hanako happy with Tanjiro's words. Tanjiro with his grandma.png|Tanjiro with his grandma. Tanjiro finds his family.png|Tanjiro finds his family. Tanjiro carrying a wounded Nezuko.png|Tanjiro carrying a wounded Nezuko. Nezuko attacks her brother.png|Nezuko attacks her brother. Tanjiro and Nezuko as babies.png|Tanjiro and Nezuko as babies. Giyu knocks out Tanjiro.png|Giyu knocks out Tanjiro. Nezuko protects her brother.png|Nezuko protects her brother. Tanjuro and Nezuko awaken.png|Tanjiro wakes up next to Nezuko. Tanjiro making graves for his family.png|Tanjiro making graves for his family. Tanjiro crafting a basket.png|Tanjiro crafting a basket for Nezuko. Nezuko fitting into the basket.png|Nezuko fitting into the basket. Tanjiro encounters Temple Demon.png|Tanjiro encountering the Temple Demon. Tanjiro pinned down.png|The Temple Demon pinning down Tanjiro. Tanjiro fighting the Head Demon.png|Tanjiro fighting the Temple Demon. Tanjiro runs after Sakonji.png|Tanjiro running after Sakonji. Tanjiro reaching Sakonji's house.png|Tanjiro reaching Sakonji's house. Tanjiro writing in the Journal EP3.png|Tanjiro writing in his journal. Sakonji telling Tanjiro to continue doing sword swings.png|Sakonji telling Tanjiro to continue doing sword swings. Urokodaki beating Tanjiro in combat.png|Sakonji beating Tanjiro in combat. Urokodaki kicking Tanjiro off the mountain.png|Sakonji kicking Tanjiro off the mountain. Tanjiro worried about Nezuko.png|Tanjiro worried about Nezuko. Tanjiro training on the mountain.png|Tanjiro training on the mountain. Urokodaki instructing Tanjiro to split the boulder.png|Sakonji instructing Tanjiro to split the boulder. Sabito attacks Tanjiro.png|Sabito attacks Tanjiro. Makomo teaching Tanjiro EP3.png|Makomo training Tanjiro. Tanjiro about to start his rematch against Sabito.png|Tanjiro about to start his rematch against Sabito. Tanjiro slicing the boulder EP3.png|Tanjiro slicing the boulder. Sakonji praising Tanjiro for his hard work.png|Sakonji praising Tanjiro for his hard work. Tanjiro receiving his mask from Sakonji.png|Tanjiro receiving his mask from Sakonji. Tanjiro walking among the Wisterias.png|Tanjiro walking among the Wisterias. Tanjiro admiring the Wisteria.png|Tanjiro admiring the Wisteria flowers. Final Selection.png|Final Selection. Tanjiro at Final Selection.png|Tanjiro preparing for the Final Selection. Tanjiro using Water Wheel on the Hand Demon.png|Tanjiro using Water Wheel on the Hand Demon. Hand Demon punches Tanjiro.png|The Hand Demon punching Tanjiro. Tanjiro using Water Surface Slice to cut the Hand Demon's head.png|Tanjiro using Water Surface Slice to cut the Hand Demon's head. Aftermath of Final Selection.png|Aftermath of Final Selection. Tanjiro receiving his crow.png|Tanjiro receiving his crow. Tanjiro stopping Genya from manhandling Kanata.png|Tanjiro stopping Genya from manhandling Kanata. The Final Selection survivors.png|The Final Selection survivors. Sakonji embraces Tanjiro and Nezuko..png|Sakonji embraces Tanjiro and Nezuko. Hotaru meeting Tanjiro.png|Hotaru meeting Tanjiro. Tanjiro's blade changing color.png|Tanjiro's blade changing color. ---- Sakonji sees Tanjiro off.png|Sakonji sees Tanjiro off. Swamp demon attacks Tanjiro.png|Swamp Demon attacks Tanjiro. Tanjiro using Eighth Form Waterfall basin on Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro using Eighth Form Waterfall basin on Swamp Demon. Tanjiro using Water Wheel in attempt to cut the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro using Water Wheel in attempt to cut the Swamp Demon. Nezuko protecting Tanjiro from the Swamp Demon.png|Nezuko protecting Tanjiro from the Swamp Demon. Tanjiro defeating the Swamp Demon with Whirlpool.png|Tanjiro defeating the Swamp Demon with Whirlpool. Tanjiro questions the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro questions the Swamp Demon. Tanjiro finishing off the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro finishing off the Swamp Demon. ---- Tanjiro under the effects of Tamayo's Aroma of Visual Fantasy.png|Tanjiro under the effects of Tamayo's Aroma of Visual Fantasy. Tanjiro gulping down the udon.png|Tanjiro gulping down the udon. Yushiro hitting Tanjiro for asking about Tamayo's age.png|Yushiro hitting Tanjiro for asking about Tamayo's age. Yushiro and Tanjiro.png|Yushiro and Tanjiro's shared hostility. Tanjiro using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari.png|Tanjiro using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari. Tanjiro and Nezuko vs Susamaru and Yahaba.png|Tanjiro and Nezuko vs Susamaru and Yahaba. Susamaru and Yahaba combined technique.png|Susamaru and Yahaba combined technique. Tanjiro using Third Form Flowing Dance on the temari.png|Tanjiro using Third Form Flowing Dance on the temari. Tanjiro slicing Susamaru's hands off.png|Tanjiro slicing Susamaru's hands off. Tanjiro vs. Yahaba.png|Tanjiro vs. Yahaba. Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head.png|Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head. Tanjiro caught in Yahaba's final attack.png|Tanjiro caught in Yahaba's final attack. Tanjiro places Temari next to Susamaru.png|Tanjiro placing Susamaru's Temari next to her as she disintegrates. Tanjiro watching Susamaru's demise.png|Tanjiro watching Susamaru disintegrating in the sun. ---- Chuntaro requesting for Tanjiro's aid.png|Chuntaro requesting for Tanjiro's aid. Tanjiro bumps into Zenitsu EP11.png|Tanjiro bumps into Zenitsu. Drum House Arc anime.png|Tanjiro and Zenitsu arrive at the Drum House. Kyogai appears next to Tanjiro.png|Kyogai appears next to Tanjiro. Tamayo healing Tanjiro's injuries.png|Tanjiro remembering Tamayo healing his injuries. Tanjiro using Ninth Water Form.png|Tanjiro using Ninth Water Form. Tanjiro beheading Kyogai.png|Tanjiro beheading Kyogai. ---- Murata surprised by Tanjiro.png|Murata surprised by Tanjiro. Rui appearing above Tanjiro.png|Rui appearing above Tanjiro. Tanjiro defending Inosuke from Mother Spider Demon's doll.png|Tanjiro defending Inosuke from Mother Spider Demon's doll. Mother Spider Demon killed by Tanjiro's Fifth Form.png|Mother Spider Demon killed by Tanjiro's Fifth Form. Tanjiro & Inosuke fighting Father Spider Demon.png|Tanjiro & Inosuke fighting Father Spider Demon. Nezuko covering up for Tanjiro.png|Nezuko covering up for Tanjiro. Tanjiro using Tenth Form.png|Tanjiro using Tenth Form. Tanjiro and Nezuko as children.png|Tanjiro and Nezuko as children. Young Tanjiro talking to his father.png|A memory of young Tanjiro talking to his father about the the Kagura dance. Tanjiro using Hinokami Kagura Dance to cut Rui's threads.png|Tanjiro using Hinokami Kagura Dance to cut Rui's threads. Tanjiro cutting Rui's head.png|Tanjiro cutting Rui's head. Rui using Murderous Eye Basket.png|Rui using Murderous Eye Basket. Tanjiro placing his hands on dying Rui.png|Tanjiro placing his hands on dying Rui. ---- Tanjiro headbutt Sanemi.png|Tanjiro headbutt Sanemi. The Hashira bowing to Kagaya.png|The Hashira bowing to Kagaya. The Pillars are informed of Tanjiro and Muzan's meeting.png|The Pillars are informed of Tanjiro and Muzan's meeting. Iguro stopping Tanjiro.png|Iguro stopping Tanjiro. Tanjiro felt ashamed.png|Tanjiro feeling ashamed. The Butterfly Estate.png|Tanjiro being carried to the Butterfly Estate by a Kakushi member. Aoi scolding Zenitsu.png|Aoi scolding Zenitsu. Tanjiro and Inosuke returning from training.png|Tanjiro and Inosuke returning from training. Kanao beating Tanjiro in the water cup game.png|Kanao beating Tanjiro in the water cup game. Tanjiro doing Total Concentration Breathing throughout the night.png|Tanjiro doing Total Concentration Breathing throughout the night. Tanjiro asks Shinobu if she's angry.png|Tanjiro asks Shinobu if she's angry. Naho, Kiyo & Sumi beating Tanjiro for stopping his Total Concentration.png|Naho, Kiyo & Sumi beating Tanjiro for stopping his Total Concentration. Tanjiro blowing up the gourd.png|Tanjiro blowing up the gourd. Shinobu motivating Zenitsu.png|Shinobu motivating Zenitsu. Kanamori wanting to kill Inosuke.png|Kanamori wanting to kill Inosuke. Tanjiro catching Kanao.png|Tanjiro catching Kanao. Tanjiro beating Kanao in the cup game.png|Tanjiro beating Kanao in the cup game. Tanjiro meeting grown up Genya.png|Tanjiro meeting grown up Genya. Tanjiro telling Kanao to follow her heart.png|Tanjiro telling Kanao to follow her heart. ---- |-| Eyecatchers= Episode 02 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 2. Episode 03 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 3. Episode 04 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 4. Episode 05 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 5. Episode 06 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 6. Episode 07 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 7. Episode 07 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 7. Episode 09 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 9. Episode 10 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 10. Episode 11 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 11. Episode 12 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 12. Episode 13 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 13. Episode 14 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 14. Episode 15 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 15. Episode 16 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 16. Episode 16 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 16. Episode 19 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 19. Episode 24 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 24. |-| Animated GIFs= Nezuko shrinks to fit into the basket.gif|Nezuko shrinks to fit into the basket. Temple Demon's Death.gif|Temple Demon's Death. Tanjiro uses his sense of smell to find the bobby traps.gif|Tanjiro uses his sense of smell to find the bobby traps. Tanjiro avoids the traps.gif|Tanjiro avoids the traps. Sabito fighting Tanjiro.gif|Sabito challenges Tanjiro. Tanjiro using Fourth Style Striking Tide.gif|Tanjiro using Fourth Style: Striking Tide. Tanjiro using Second Style Water Wheel on Hand Demon.gif|Tanjiro using Second Style: Water Wheel on the Hand Demon. Tanjiro vs Hand Demon.gif|Tanjiro vs the Hand Demon. Tanjiro using First Style Water Surface Slash to kill Hand Demon.gif|Tanjiro using First Style Water Surface Slash to kill Hand Demon. Tanjiro's Nichirin Blade changes color.gif|Tanjiro's Nichirin Blade changes color. Tanjiro using Eighth Form Waterfall Basin against Swamp Demon.gif|Tanjiro using Eighth Form Waterfall Basin against Swamp Demon. Tanjiro using Sixth Style Whirlpool against Swamp Demon.gif|Tanjiro using Sixth Style Whirlpool against Swamp Demon. Swamp Demon's Death.gif|Tanjiro kills the Swamp Demon. Tanjiro using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari.gif|Tanjiro using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari. Susamaru attacking Tanjiro.gif|Susamaru attacking Tanjiro Tanjiro using Third Form Flowing Dance on Susamaru.gif|Tanjiro using Third Form Flowing Dance on Susamaru. Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head.gif|Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head. Tanjiro_meets_Zenitsu.gif|Tanjiro meets Zenitsu Tanjiro defeats Kyogai with Ninth Form.gif|Tanjiro defeats Kyogai with Ninth Form. Tanjiro using Fifth Form on Mother Spider Demon.gif|Tanjiro using Fifth Form on Mother Spider Demon. Tanjiro using Tenth Form.gif|Tanjiro using Tenth Form. Tanjiro cutting Rui's threads with Hinokami Kagura Dance.gif|Tanjiro cutting Rui's threads with Hinokami Kagura Dance. Tanjiro fighting Rui.gif|Tanjiro fighting Rui. Tanjiro cutting Rui's head.gif|Tanjiro cutting Rui's head. |-| Blu-Ray & DVD= BD&DVD_Volume_1.png|Volume 1. BD&DVD_Volume_4.png|Volume 4. BD&DVD Volume 7.png|Volume 7. BD&DVD Volume 8.png|Volume 8. |-| Miscellaneous= Tanjiro Halloween icon.png|Tanjiro Halloween icon. Tanjiro New Year icon.png|Tanjiro New Year icon. Category:Image Galleries